life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Неиспользуемый текст
Следующий неиспользуемый текст находится в строках субтитров в файлах локализации. Letters Two letters located in Nathan's room in Episode 4 were removed from the game. Jefferson's Letter (E4_5A_NathanRoom_JeffersonLetter_SP01) Уважаемый мистер Прескотт, В качестве преподавателя фотографии академии Блэквелл мне посчастливилось познакомится с множеством талантливых и амбициозных студентов, которые, как я считаю, рано или поздно добьются своего. Таковы современные реалии весьма ограниченного и агрессивного рынка искусств, информацию о чем я, как бы прагматично это не было, всегда доношу на своих лекциях. Я могу утверждать, насколько мне позволяют мои награды и опыт, что Нейтан Прескотт является одним из лучших фотографов, когда-либо учившихся в Блэквелле. Но талант без страсти или стремлений может быть лишь хобби, но никак не карьерой. В этом семестре Нейтан очень небрежно относился к срокам сдачи заданий, не говоря уже о его странном поведении на занятиях, которое было замечено не только администрацией, но и студентами. Несмотря на то, что Нейтан уже достиг совершеннолетия, я убежден, что вы, как его отец и спонсор Блэквелла, знаете своего сына лучше остальных и оцените мою озабоченность его состоянием. Что касается учебы, для зачета и сохранения высоких оценок Нейтану необходимо сдать все оставшиеся работы для его портфолио в течение двух недель. Спасибо, что уделили мне время. Если возникнет необходимость, вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Марк Джефферсон Max's comment: "Damn, Mr. Prescott sure doesn’t own Mr. Jefferson...yet. Does he think Nathan has a better eye than me?" (Act_E4_5A_NathanRoom_JeffersonLetter_Max_010) Wells' Letter (E4_5A_NathanRoom_WellsLetter_SP01) Dear Nathan, I wanted to drop you a note to say that if you’re having any issues with classes or dorm life, you can always come to my office, or I can recommend wiser folks than myself to lend a helping ear. I’d like to think you know I have your best interests at heart despite some our of past disagreements. Blackwell Academy should bring out the best in our students and vice versa, so if you feel that isn’t the case, let’s work together to find the right solution. I know school can be a challenging time in a young person’s life (especially given your Prescott legacy) but you have many options available here at Blackwell. Again, please drop by anytime if you’d like to discuss this in person and of course, our conversation would be strictly confidential. Sincerely Ray Wells Max's comment: "Well, at least Principal Wells tried to help Nathan...without letting his dad know..." (Act_E4_5A_NathanRoom_WellsLetter_Max_010) Dialogue "Rough Cut" Dialogue Some very rough dialogue labeled "Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01" exists for the "Parking Lot - Focus" chapter within the subtitle files. No audio exists for this "rough cut". The dialogue contains spelling errors along with pacing and grammatical issues that suggest it may have been written by somebody whose first language is not English and somebody who may not have performed an official writing role. This rough scene may have been written as a guide for the writer to polish up into the impactive dialogue we now hear in the game. The full block of dialogue is as follows (Note that Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max/Chloe_003 to 005 is missing): This is a direct copy and paste from the game's text files. For better readability select the "improved readability" tab, which has been formatted and has improvements noted with brackets. (Note to wiki editors: Please do not correct any issues you see within the below text.) |-|Original Script= Original Script *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_001="Хлоя! Как же я соскучилась!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_002="Макс, Рэйчел мертва! Сейчас не время обниматься, нужно, бля, замочить Нейтана!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_003="Нейтан мертв... а ты в опасности." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_007="Хлоя, ты должна меня услышать: месть тебя убьет!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_008="Что? Он сказал, что придет на вечеринку, и тогда я его достану!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_009="Мне это нужно, Макс! За Рэйчел надо отомстить! Я иду!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_010="Хлоя, ты должна мне поверить!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_011="Помнишь, как я взяла вину за косяк на себя?" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_012="Два дня назад я вступилась за тебя, и Дэвида выгнали из дома. Последние пару дней я всегда тебя поддерживала! Когда ты уже это поймешь и дашь о себе позаботиться?" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_013="Последние пару дней я всегда тебя поддерживала! Когда ты уже это поймешь и дашь о себе позаботиться?" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_014="Два дня назад я вступилась за тебя, и Дэвида выгнали из дома." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_015="Знаю, ты не все видела, но последние пару дней я делала все, чтобы защитить тебя!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_016="Ага, мне не кажется, что это честно!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_017="Ага, как будто без мудотчима с Рэйчел все было бы хорошо?" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_018="Пожалуйста, дай мне свой пистолет, и я все объясню..." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_019="Пожалуйста, Хлоя, возьми меня за руку. Я знаю, что это тяжело. Но еще тяжелее для меня будет смотреть, как ты снова умираешь..." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_020="Знаешь, я изменила прошлое... Уильям остался жив, но ты... ты... Ты попросила меня убить тебя, потому что не могла так больше жить... Хлоя, прошу... Я хочу спасти тебя хотя бы в этой реальности!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_021="Не спрашивай меня о подобном, Макс! Я не хочу бросать Рэйчел..." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_022="Ты поддерживала меня, только пока не возникли трудности! Я его так просто не отпущу!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_023="Нет, Макс, всю неделю ты думала лишь о себе! Ты меня никогда не поддерживала!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_024="Рэйчел бы не хотела, чтобы ты так погибла! Хлоя, я видела, как ты... Если ты туда пойдешь, то все равно что бросишь меня... Пожалуйста, я не хочу видеть это снова!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_025="Хлоя, пришло время и тебе подумать о будущем! А не о прошлом! Нужно жить дальше, умоляю тебя!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_026="Просто жить дальше? Че, серьезно? Последние пять лет моя жизнь была сущим кошмаром! Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось по-моему." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_027="Должен же быть какой-то способ и прикончить этого ублюдка, и спасти меня! Попробуй еще раз!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_028="Папа? Как жизнь с мудотчимом может быть лучше, чем жизнь с отцом!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_029="Хлоя, ты не видела, что со мной было... через что я прошла, чтобы попасть сюда и попытаться тебя спасти..." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_030="Хлоя, это мой единственный вариант. И не говори, что предпочла бы умереть и бросить меня!" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_031="Точно так же, когда ты бросила меня после смерти отца? Ты была мне нужна и все равно уехала!" :Dialogue if Max fails to convince Chloe to come with her: *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_032="Хлоя! Вернись! Нет, я обязана ее спасти, просто обязана!" :Dialogue if Max succeeds to convince Chloe to come with her: *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Chloe_033="Макс... я-я тебе верю... Прошу, расскажи мне все." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_034="Через пару минут я не буду ничего этого помнить, тебе придется объяснить мне все, что я тебе только что рассказала. Просто скажи, что я снова путешествовала через фото, и я поверю." *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max_035="Еще кое-что важное! Скажи мне, чтобы я ничего не говорила Виктории, иначе она предупредит Джефферсона, и он ее тоже схватит!" |-|Improved Readability= Improved Readability Max: "Chloe! I missed you o much!" Chloe: "Max, Rachel is dead! No time for hugs, I need to fucking kill Nathan!" Max: "Mr.Jefferson killed him, he is the real threat." Max: "Chloe, you need to hear me, your revenge will get you killed!" Chloe: "What? He said he would be at the party, I'm gonna get him!" Chloe: "I need it max! Rachel needs to be revenged! I'm going in!" Max: "Chloe, you'll have to trust me!" Max: "Remember when I took thehte blame for the joint!" Max: "And two days ago, I stepped with you and David was kicked out of the house. I've always be here for you the last days! Can't you just understand it and let me take care of you?" Max: "I've always be here for you the last days! Can't you just understand it and let me take care of you?" Max: "Two days ago, I stepped with you and David was kicked out of the house." Max: "I know you haven't seen it much but all the things I did in the last days were to protect you!" Chloe: "Yeah, it doesn't seem fair to me!" Chloe: "Yeah, like without the step-douche Rachel will be alright?" Max: "Please, give me your gun, and I'll explain everything..." Max: "Chloe, please, take my hand. I know this is hard. But it's harder for me to see you die again..." Max: "You know, I've modified the past... William was alive but you... you... You asked me to kill you because you couldn't handle it anymore... Please Chloe... I want this timeline to be the one where I save you!" Chloe: "Max, you can't ask me that! I don't want to abandon Rachel..." Chloe: "You only supported me when it was easy! I'm not gonna let him go like that!" Chloe: "No Max, during all this week, you've only thought off yourself! You never supported me!" Max: "Rachel wouldn't like you to die like that! Chloe I've seen you... If you go there, it's like you're abandoning me... Please don't let me see this again!" Max: "Chloe, now is your time to think about the future! Not the past! Try to move on, I beg you!" Chloe: "Just move on? Seriously? My life has been a nightmare for 5 years! I want this to end my way!" Chloe: "There has to be an other way to kill this bastard and you to keep me alive! You have to try!" Chloe: "Dad? How could my life be better with step-douche taking the place of my father!" Max: "Chloe, you didn't see what happened to me... you don't know what I had to do to be here and try to save you... " Max: "Chloe, this is the only choice I have. Don't say that you'd rather die and live me alone!" Chloe: "Like you left me alone when my father died? I needed you and you just left!" :Dialogue if Max fails to convince Chloe to come with her: Chloe: "Chloe! come back! No I have to save her, I have to!" :Dialogue if Max succeeds to convince Chloe to come with her: Chloe: "Max... I, I believe you.... Please, tell me everything." Chloe: "In a few minutes I won’t remember anything I just said to you, you’ll have to explain back to me, just tell me I traveled through time through a photo again and I’ll believe you" Max: "And this is important! Tell me not to tell anything to Victoria or she will warn Jefferson and gets kidnapped too!" Max's Journal TBA Max's SMS TBA Unusual File Labeling An unusual file labeling is present within the subtitle files for the "Art Gallery" and "Parking Lot - Focus" chapters: :Art Gallery: *Cue_E5_3B_ArtGallery_CHPrincipal_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_012="/!\ WARNING /!\ Text not localized : Cue_E5_3B_ArtGallery_CHPrincipal_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_012" :Parking Lot - Focus: *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_073="/!\ WARNING /!\ Text not localized : Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_073" *Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_081="/!\ WARNING /!\ Text not localized : Cue_E5_6A_Parking_CHChloe_Phase01_Max'Underwear'_081" Примечания * https://tcrf.net/Life_is_Strange/Unused_text en:Unused Text Категория:Life is Strange Категория:Неиспользуемый контент